The Road To Peace
by LauRa-ReaDinG-XoX
Summary: How a pair can change the fate of those Knights, sacrifice and love have a price to pay. For one to live another must die, or will ones love be strong enough to fight all? Dagonet/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Road to Peace**

**Chapter 1**

_**Prologue**_

_The night was on fire, lighting the village as the screams echoed over the hill side. She had the desire to help her people, but the reasonable side of her didn't let her leave her little brother's side. __Though she knew looking over the hill, that it wouldn't be safe to stay in the area for long, the words her father had drilled into her head yelled at her to move, to hide from the creatures on the other side of the hill. _

"_Its time to leave Lothar." She tugged on her brothers smaller hand, almost at the point of carrying him away from the site of their people been hunted like animals. Racing down the steep hill, she saddled Lothar in the front of the brown horse, giving herself enough space to get onto her horse. She tucked her brother firmly in her arm before taking hold of the reins and kicking the horse with her heels. _

_Riding further into the forest, leaving the village, they once called their home in the past. She could feel Lothar turning to look behind them. She didn't know what for, maybe hoping that their parents and brother would appear at the top of the hill, to be in the presence of their mother's soft hands and humming voice, instead of the dark forest. _

_She could feel her heart sinking at the very thought of the situation and the wet tears falling onto her hands from the sibling saddled in front of her. Everything had been taken away from them in that one night, their parents, their brother, their childhood and home. And for what? The thirst of blood that Saxons craved, the never ending line of disturbing the lives of others. _

_She looked down at Lothar as he snuggled closer into her warmth, protecting himself from the cold wind as her hooded cloak wrapped around them. She couldn't help the sign escape her as she thought of the trouble awaiting them. Coming from a Sarmatian village meant one thing, hard work in store. The trouble with Romans, they liked to rule everything, just like the Saxons. _

_Tonight her village was destroyed by Saxons, but it won't be the last. It was amazing Sarmatia's still existed, if it wasn't for their unbreakable spirit and way of survival, they would have turned into dust. Not to mention the hold the Romans seem to have on her kind, dragging sons from each village to be trained as knights and may never return to their home. She pulled her brother closer to her, wishing he wouldn't get that fate that so many others had upon them._

_Death was the way of life, but it was something she wish to escape for the years ahead. There was a close chance that tonight could have been their last if it wasn't for her father, asking her to go hunting. Why he didn't choose her brother she wasn't sure, Gerogery was capable of hunting. Though maybe it was her father wanting her to brush up on her skills, the skills her mother was displeased about. But now she couldn't help to thank her father or her unwilling mother on choosing her, or for Lothar insisting on coming. Yes, she was very grateful. _

_Without anyone left in her family, in her village, she would have felt hopeless, a wondering soul looking for peace, for guidance. Her guidance was curled against her as they rode to an unknown destiny. She promised one thing, to her father, her mother and brothers. With all her heart she should protect Lothar, keep him safe from harm's way and never leave his side, to stick together.  
_

_Katharina never breaks her promises._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Years later..._

"Did you have to sleep with his daughter?" She looked over at her smiling brother, as he hoped around on one foot, he had somehow found trouble in the most stable place.

"Hell yes." She gripped her brother reins as she replied back, some days she wasn't sure they came from the same mother. He was putting the last of his clothing on, while he leaned against his black horse which was standing restless next her brown one.

She could hear the sounds getting closer, at a stage where they'll be close enough to draw their swords at them, and that was something she wanted to leave out of tonight events. She shook her head as she thought back to the reason of their fast escape. Lothar had slept with _another _woman, though this happened to be not any woman but the Bishops pure daughter. Of course, she wasn't so pure anymore.

The reins of her brother's horse had slipped out of her hand while her brother was trying to saddle the impatient horse. "Lothar would you get your butt on that horse of yours." She snapped at him, while her eyes caught sight of the Romans coming around the corner, some of them starting to pull bows out. "Lothar!"

"Yelling doesn't help." He was never the best rider but this was getting ridiculous. Each step the Romans took, she couldn't help gripping her sword or the way her heart was beating almost painfully against her chest. "Let's go." She kicked her horse, following close behind her brother as they galloped out of the city. She took a quick glance over her shoulder and let out a sign of relief as nothing trailed behind them as they rode into the dim forest.

She finally pulled them to a stop when Lothar found an enclosed clearing in the forest. She slipped off her horse, tying the reins on a tree while they got settled for the night. She walked into the forest for fire wood without a glance in her brother's direction.

Entering the clearing she spotted her brother sitting upon a log and noticed that the horses had been unsaddled, she dumped the wood in front of his feet. "Better get to work." She aimed the words at her brother, letting some of her frustration out before walking across from him and sitting on the ground.

"Oh come on Kat, don't be angry." She could hear the plead in her brothers voice, he may look steady but he had a soft heart. She remembered the emotion in his eyes the last time they had got into a fight, she felt the same way when a situation didn't turn out right, the feeling of failing the other.

"Why couldn't you behave for a couple of days? We only got there today, I really didn't want to be travelling again." She tried to keep her voice normal as the subject went on. Travelling was a normal part of their life, settling down wasn't apart of it but spending a few nights at places was the best they could get without trouble happening, that's if trouble didn't find her brother first.

Survival was the number one skill.  
It was the only way Lothar and she had ever stayed alive for so long, the skills her father had passed onto her, she tried her best to pass them onto her brother. Of course she never realise how important those skills were until that horrid night. It was always meant as playing around with her father and three brothers, nothing serious. It was always the desire to learn and follow her two older brothers. The skills of life is something she was thankful for, her mother teaching her to cook and be a housewife while her father taught her defence. It had all come useful with the life they lived now.

She watched her brother silently make the fire as she pushed her tingled brown hair behind her ears, it had started to fall out as it grew too long to handle. Watching her brother's confident movements she noticed his own shaggy hair was getting just as long hanging in front of his face as a curtain, his green eyes seemed to pick up on every movement of the forest as he started to unwrap the last of meat. He held out the only slice to her, but she shook her head and nodded for him to eat it. She could see the uneasiness in his eyes, eyes that no one else had in a family of brown eyes. She smiled to show that everything was fine, even though her stomach disagreed with her, craving for food. This wouldn't be the first time she had given up food to allow her brother something to eat.

"Why do you bother?" The words didn't surprise her, Lothar had asked this question many of times.

"Your family." She gave him a true smile. She knew how he felt about been looked after, that it was a man's job to look after the well being of a woman, she needed a man for her well being, a man to marry. He once told her she was beautiful, not in only looks but personality and she deserves someone other than the responsibility of caring for him. Though her brother would never admit to just how happy she hadn't left him for a man, not only that but he could be a very protective brother at times. "I love you, no matter what."

Her brother left it at that, knowing how the end of the conversation would be. He didn't say the words back, but she knew he loved her, he just hated to show weak moments, even alone.

Watching her brother rub his dirty hands together, it made her desire a bath. Something she hadn't had the pleasure of having, but a wash in the river would be just fine as long as she got the grime of her skin. Of course she wouldn't leave Lothar alone, so it was out of the question for tonight. She couldn't help but think how many women her brother's hands had held, though she had an idea. Aware of the women coming and going from his bed, or even him sneaking out of a few rooms. She always had a close eye on him, more than he would ever know. After so many years of taking care of him, it was hard to stop. Like her father would say every time her mother would scowl at her for doing the wrong - bad habits, die hard.

The cold wind brought her out of her thoughts, and back to the present with a violent shiver. "Katharina, come over here." She frowned at him but crawled towards him as a small laugh escaped his lips. She rolled her eyes, sliding in beside her brother and laying her head on his broad shoulder. The age didn't stop the boy from growing, he was a foot taller than her and a few years younger. "Sorry." She understood and simple nodded, making a comment on the situation.

"Well, keep it in your pants next time." She could hear the smirk in his laugh, either it was from her bored tone or her words, she didn't care as the air around them filled with the lit weight that usually surrounded the two.

"Who said there would be a next time?" She let out her own laugh, not believing a word that came out of his mouth.

"There will always be a next time." He didn't deny it this time.

"I'm a sex god." She could hear the smile in her brother's voice. She softly punched him in the stomach, making him pull her in closer into his warmth.

"Oh shut up and go to sleep." She placed her brothers arm around her and wrapped her own around his waist, bringing them closer to the heat of the fire and each other. That was the only problem with their situation, they didn't get enough time to grab anything except their shoulder bags, so it was going to be a cold one.

"I'll keep watch for tonight." His voice rumbled against her head, she could hear the edge of tiredness in his voice but that didn't stop her own eyes dropping to sleep. She'd relieve him in a couple of hours.

...

A shiver run through her body when the warmth disappeared but she still didn't open her eyes, wishing for a couple more peaceful minutes before reality settled in. A slam in the stomach seemed to be the end of the peace as the air rushed out of her body, making her curl in pain. Her body leaped into action when she met the dark eyes of a blue demon staring down at her. She didn't take action fast enough as a blade was coming down towards her chest. She was ready for the impact when she watched the man above her stare at her in amazement, his dark eyes widening to only fall sideways, showing an arrow sticking out from his back.

The sound of hooves against the ground and the unforgettable sound of a blade been drawn reached her ears, she searched for her sword and stood up, drawing the sword at the left over woads. Out the corner of her eye she saw Lothar do the same action, while a group of men rode towards them, slicing a few woads close to them. Putting the distraction to good use, she stabbed her first woad for the morning before continuing for the next one. Keeping an eye out for her brother in case he slipped up and needed a hand.

With both hands gripping her sword she sliced it into the woads stomach, killing the last of the woads. She could feel the sticky blood through her fingers but ignored the feeling, moving towards her bent over brother. "What happen?" She knew exactly what happen, they'd fallen asleep, leaving them both unguarded. She slammed her sword into the ground and used both hands to stand her brother up, patting her hands over his body, checking for wounds.

When she didn't find anything except for a small nip at his neck, she punched him in the arm before turning back to her sword and placing it on her hip. Her eyes scanned over the ground covered in dead woads before meeting the eyes of the horsemen. She heard Lothar give a slight chuckle, laughing off the serious situation and going back to his usually joking manner.

She eyed the seven men that sat on their horses, she knew who they were but she didn't have the heart to care. She was about to turn away when the man on the white horse slowly rode closer to them. Without thinking she stepped in front of her brother, keeping him out of harm's way. "I'm Artorius Castus and these are the Sarmatian Knights." Sarmatian Knights, she wanted nothing to do with them.

Lothar didn't care or hadn't noticed her stiffened actions towards the men, she watched him step around her to introduce himself. "My names Lothar and this is Katharina." He turned in her direction before facing the knights again. "We would like to thank you for saving our lives."

She snorted at her words slipping from her brother's mouth and walked towards the ashes of the left over fire, pushing dirt onto to put it out. "We didn't need help." She could see her brother staring at her confused but ignored it.

"Kat." Lothar sounded behind her calling for attention, but she contuned her path towards their horses. "Katharina." She picked her saddle up and placed it on her horse, buckling it into place.

"I, _no_, we don't need your help and never will. Now, good day Sir Arthur." Placing her saddle bag onto the horse, she spoke again with her back still turned. "Lothar, we're leaving." She was placing the bridle in her horse's mouth when he spoke.

"Don't be unreasonable." She rolled her eyes, wishing her brother would trust her. she'd answer all his questions later on.

"I'm not losing another brother to Rome." She snapped at him, gripping the reins tighter, tugging at them to come loose on the tree. She stilled her actions, taking a deep breath, hoping the strong emotions would disappear until she could found time alone.

She could hear the footsteps of her brother as he walked towards the horses and her. She watched him walk past her and around to his horse, getting it saddled up for the day. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she gripped hold of the saddle and lifted herself upon the horse. "Katharina?" Instead of her body stiffening from the cold wind, it was because of a rough voice sounding behind her.

She couldn't look behind her, but Lothar had no fear and faced the voice, leaving his saddle on the ground, taking unsure steps towards the dark fellow. "Brother?" She almost cringed at word escaping her younger brother lips.

When the silence became too much, she glance behind her shoulder to see a site that hadn't played part in their lives for so long. Her two brothers in an embrace together. She was trying to find her own relations to the man in front of them and the one in her memories. His face looked older, wiser...different. A slight smile on the man's features made her heart squeeze tightly. "Lothar?" Her brother nodded his head happily at the man. "Katharina?" The knight looked at her, searching for something, it was like he didn't believe his own eyes. She wanted to somehow answer her undead brother, but she simply didn't know how.

The brothers had pulled out of the embrace, glancing at her in a way that twisted her guts. She didn't know how she missed the details, they were almost twins except for Lothar's green eyes and his brown ones, not to mention the age difference. Though her mind still couldn't put two and two together, it was hard to think he was really her older brother.

She tried to keep her emotions intact, the string of her eyes that threatened to over flow with tears. She watched him take a curious step towards her, with shaky hands she slipped off her horse and held onto the saddle like any moment now it would turn into a dream. She always dreamed of their meeting, never once had she thought of it been like this. Reaching out, her hand didn't go through him, it touched his warm skin. His cheek was rough layered with a few scars.

His real. she quickly pulled him into an embrace, feeling his arms tightly wrap around her. It felt like the world had been lifted off her shoulders. "Please don't leave again, don't leave." She could hardly keep the emotion out of her voice, she was aware of the audience but didn't care for that moment she was held by her brother.

"Shhh... I'm not going anyway without you." He leaned back and brushed a couple a stray tears, looking straight into her brown eyes, letting her see the truth in his own.

"It's good to have you back Tristan."

...

What you think? It's my first King Arthur story. Anyone got some names I could use for Katharina and Lothar horses?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the reunion, Arthur insisted that Lothar and her come to Hadrian's Wall with them, they had been travelling for some time and she had gotten away from answering unwanted questions, well that was until curiosity got the best of the youngest knight Galahad

"Your Tristan's sister?" He sounded like he was still trying to piece together the pieces. She signed as he kept his pace with her horse while she watched Lothar ahead with Dagonet.

"Mmm..." She hummed, not the kind of person who would express herself to someone, to a stranger she only met a few hours ago. She was protective, but who could blame her. The life she has isn't a pleasant one, not to mention she wasn't the type to speak. It reminded her of someone, her father but also their brother. She watched him up ahead with Arthur, the way his body sat in the saddle seemed like it was natural to him.

Getting the hint, Galahad rode silently beside her. It was a pleasant sensation until another knight rode up beside her. "Lancelot." He gave her a charming smile which she only rolled her eyes at and brought her attention back to her younger brother.

The way Lothar had his head to the side while listening to Dragonets and Bors talking, made her realise the one role she could never fill for him, the role of a male partner. From the look of the ban of men surrounding him, he want be lacking it anymore. In saying that she knew the situation was too good to be true.

"Katharina." She finally gave the knight, Lancelot her attention, giving him her name. She hissed when her horse's foot slipped into a hole, making her body move uncomfortable, adding to the small wound on her hip. The wound she had somehow got while fighting the woad that morning. She had wrapped it up to stop bleeding, she knew without a doubt that it was nothing to worry about. This morning though was a different story, still trying to get the information she learnt to make sense. After getting chased out of the city by Romans last night, then waking up to find a blade pointed at her and meeting her undead older brother, it was a lot to take in. Having thought Tristan was dead all these years and dealing with the pain and lost, then finding out his alive. It was hard to let her brother- Tristan and the knights into her life. Lothar and she were always alone and handling the good and the bad things as they were thrown at them, but this sent when of course.

Taking deep breaths, she watched her younger brother laugh and play around with the people around them. She had forgotten what it felt like to have fun and not worry about every step they took. She wished that she could have the same personality as her brother, though it was not meant to be.

Listening to her surroundings, she could hear the sound of the wind howling but most of all Bors loud voice taking about his drunken experiences or the fact he has 11 children back at the wall. She could see Lothar look back at her every now and ago and she simply smiled to ease his nerves. Whether the nerves were from the new adventure or the glances at their older brother she could tell. Well not sure, she knew he must be dying to speak with Tristan.

She kicked her horse, making him walk forward so she was closer to her brother, in the middle of the riding group instead near the back. "If you want to talk to him, you should ride up to him and do it yourself. He won't come to you, his stubborn." She smiled at Bors for the encouraging words to Lothar.

"Oh I'm use to it, Katharina is the same."He looked back and smiled at his sister, she grinned back in return.

"Is it just you and your sister?" Bors went straight to the point, and she couldn't help but feel the wind get knocked out of her. It may have been years ago, but it still didn't help with the pain of losing a family, a village.

"Bors." Dragonets couldn't believe Bors manners, he stood his head, sneaking a glance at the two young riders.

"We have Tristan." She watched the smile appear on Lothar's face at the idea of the older brother. Though he didn't catch the looked shared between Dragonets and Bors, she did, and it didn't help calm her anxiety about the new situation.

"What about the rest of your family?" Bors voice was slow but the wind carried it back, allowing her to hear the spoken question.

"I don't remember much." His voice was soft as he lost himself.

"Your sister?" She stiffened as the subject turned to her.

"Kat doesn't talk about it." Lothar fiddled with the reins in his hands as he kept his head down.

She frowned at her brother words, even though they were true, she didn't mean to leave in out of the blue. Glancing around, the heavy conversation between Bors and Lothar had got the attention of the rest of the knights.

Of course, Lothar moved the tense conversation to something light, like a story they had experienced together. It may have been the one about helping the family of four out with the Romans, but she wasn't sure, blocking out his voice before he got too far.

"Years ago, when Katharina was reckless." Lothar's teasing voice broke her from her thoughts, as he lightly punched her in the arm.

"You still need to grow out of that." She smiled at her little brother.

"Hang _on_, who is the best scout?" Lothar sat tall in his seat with his chin held high.

"Tristan." Gawain said.

"Yeah?" She watched the dramatic change of her brother's voice, as she realised the same thing shining in his eyes was something she held long ago, the sense of having a common trade with an older brother.

"Tristan can track though any kind of weather. You're a scout?"

"Well... I'm my sister's scout." She almost laughed at how silly he sounded saying it out loud. "I mean, of course i'm a scout." She smirked at her brothers efforts to impress the men.

"I can scout to." She couldn't help the bait of stirring him up. Lothar sent a glare in her direction. "Lothar is better though."

"Where did you learn? You guys were good back there." The events of this morning came to mind at Galahads question.

"Katharina taught me when I was at a right age." She couldn't help the feeling that they were somehow sharing to much of their lives with these knights, and her brothers ego had wanting to impress didn't help.

"Katharina?" She rolled her eyes at the curly head knight, Lancelot.

"She learnt from father and me." She turned around surprise that Tristan had spoke up, he'd been silent for most of the trip. She smiled at the memories of fighting with her brother, wanting to be like him.

"You use to win every fight, I could never bet you or father." The words slipped out of her month without thinking.

Arthur cut into the conversation, as he continued to ride ahead. "Come on, we need to get a move on if we're going to reach home before tomorrow night." He set off galloping with the rest of us following.

...

When the sun started setting, Arthur sent Tristan out to look for a spot for the night. She could tell Lothar wanted to join him. Lothar looked at his sister for permission, she shook her head and rode up beside him. "Another time." She gave her brother a smile as Tristan already returned, talking to Arthur.

They followed them to a small clearing in the forest, away from the dirt road. The Knights got off their horses and started getting the camp set. They seemed to have everything under control, it was look more of a routine. She felt out of place standing near the edge of the forest and wanting something useful to do, but looking at her brother, he was in the same state as her.

On her left one of the knights, Dagonet was collecting wood. "Lothar." He looked up at her and she nodded her towards Dagonet. Lothar gave her a smile of thanks and walked over to help Dagonet. Now she just had to find something for herself to do.

Tristan seemed to have wondered off, probably scouting. She looked around the small clearing and found that everyone was already settling down around the fire. They had made camp in record time, quicker than Lothar or she could. The Knights and Lothar were in a circle talking like old friends. He was so eager to make friends or impress people, she admired him in a way. Knowing that she could never be that straight forward with people.

"His grown into a fine man." She jumped at voice behind her, Tristan came out from the shadows and stood beside her. His face was emotionless behind his dark hair, but his eyes were watching her, or maybe memorising her. "And you have grown into the beautiful woman." She wasn't use to kind words and felt a light blush across her cheeks. When she didn't answer, Tristan put his hand lightly against her back and pressed them forward to the warm fire and the Knights.

Tristan sat near Dagonet and Bors, leaving her the only seat next to Galahad. She didn't mind the man, he just asked too many questions, or wanted to talk about _home_. The one subject she feels uncomfortable about. Hoping he would forget the questions and keep talking to her younger brother, she sat down between Galahad and Lancelot. Galahad and Gawain seemed to get along with her brother, they hadn't stopped talking.

"I don't see how you and Tristan are related, you don't look anything alike."She glared at Lancelot next to her. "_Oh_ now I see the relation." The other Knights laughed, even Tristan couldn't help a tiny smile.

"No one has the same glare as Tristan, his unbeatable." Gawain spoke in a mocking voice. Truth be told, Gawain thought it looked sexy on the young woman's face. As if Tristan could read Gawain's mind, he glared at him. "She has Tristan's eyes."

She blushed red at the attention, she could feel the eight pairs of eyes watching her. The conversation quietly went down, but of course Lothar couldn't stop talking about everything and anything.

Looking around the fire, she gave herself time to really look at the knights. She'd heard rumours of Arthur and his Knights. Tristan, Dagonet and Bors seemed to be the oldest. Bors and Dagonet well built men, they seemed to be a pair, always together. Bors was a loud man, but seem to have a good heart, all of the Knights did. Dagonet was a giant, a quiet one at that. He had one scar across his eye. And the rumours said he was healer, and also a fighter.

Tristan, you'd think she know a lot about her older brother. That wasn't the case. His change, not just his looks of getting older but his...personality. Personality doesn't cover it. From the rumours, Tristan is the silent Knight, the deadly one. Showing no emotion to the world, and liked to kill for the fun of it. It was strange remembering the loving and caring brother from her past to the emotionless one now. He'd always looked out for her, and she followed him around like he was a god. She wanted to be just like him, but now...she wasn't so sure. The man across sitting across the fire wasn't her brother. Hell, Lancelot even said they look nothing alike.

She must have been staring at Tristan for too long because he raised an eyebrow. She gave him a smile and shook her head, before moving on to another knight.

Beside Bors was Arthur. She wasn't sure what to think of him. His Roman, but the Knights seem to like him. She had heard many stories about Arthur, most of them seem like fairy tales. He was a mystery, just like Tristan. He was young, not so wore out as Dagonet and Bors but maybe that had to do with fighting. Even though she knew nothing about the Romans, she could see the wisdom and leadership in his eyes that others around him didn't have. Everything about him showed power, but he somehow pulled it off, not looking like a stuck up Roman. He was one of the Knights friends, some say they have been together most their lives that it's not only friendship but more brothers that hold them together.

Lancelot seemed to be a great man, that's if he wasn't cocky. The word out about Lancelot was a ladies' man. Charming every woman and bedding them. Apart from that, he was a fantastic fighter, and Arthur's best friend. There was also the smirk he always does, more of a trade mark. In some way, I think Lothar would get along well with Lancelot, they both have that overconfident side to them.

Galahad and Gawain are close, you can see it. Unlike everyone else Gawain had long blonde-brown hair. It was beautiful if she must admit. Galahad has curly hair, the young one out of the Knights. He seemed harmless but in his eyes held-

"Katharina, your day dreaming again." Lothar was waving a hand in front of her face.

"I wasn't day dreaming, you shoul-"

"Your always day dreaming." He smiled at her, secretly saying he won. She was tempted to punch him.

"Dreaming is better than this awful life on this forsaken country with you bastards." She didn't mean for it to come out sharp, she could see the pain in her brother's eyes as she stood up. She might as well as punched him. Ignoring the looks from her brother and the Knights, she walked away from the warm fire to sit under a tree.

She could still feel the fury rolling around inside of her. She wasn't sure what brought the words to be spoken, and hated herself as soon as they left her mouth but she couldn't take them back now. It was stupid of her to move away from the fire, the cold air was starting to wrap itself around her.

Looking over at the fire, her younger brother was slouched forward with Galahad and Gawain trying to cheer him up. The other Knights moved to their bed rolls and started settling for the knight's rest. Lothar had put himself between Lancelot and Galahad while Gawain stayed sitting at the camp fire to keep watch of the surroundings.

She could feel her body shutting down, tired from the drama of the day, but she still couldn't help feeling tense sleeping around a group of guys.

Listening to the night, it was a lot deafening with only the sound of the soft wind and cracking fire wood, her eyes slowly drifted closed.

...

Someone was lightly shaking her awake. She slowly opened her eyes to see Dagonet kneeling beside her. "Your were mumbling and restless." He stated, glancing her over.

"Thanks." She felt embarrassed, but was thankful to be woken. She sat up and the blanket that was wrapped around her fell from her shoulders. Dagonet went to pull the blanket back over her, but second thought it and dropped his arms.

She noticed Dagonet about to fix the blanket and when he pulled back, it stirred a feeling in her stomach, as it she hadn't eaten for days. "Who's blanket?" It wasn't Lothar because they only have themselves and their horses.

"You were cold and shaking last night." Dagonet stood up and moved back over to the fire that was now dead. "Tristan has gone scouting and Galahad, Gawain and Lothar are bathing down at the stream." She didn't even notice the guys had gone, she was too busy watching his every move across the camp.

When she finally pulled her eyes away from him, the camp was quiet. Bed rolls were still lying on the ground. Arthur and Bors were nowhere to be seen, Lancelot was still sleeping and Dagonet was sitting down sharping his sword.

She started to feel a bit nervous been left alone with Dagonet, _and_ the snoring Lancelot. There was a kind of pull towards Dagonet, making her want to be close to him. He had that caring nature about him. Not having the courage to walk over to him, she sat huddled up with his blanket and watched him. He was wearing pants and a loose shirt that had no sleeves, she could see his muscles working. His arm went back and forth up the sword, the muscles in arm tensed and relax with each stroke. She could image the strength and danger he could do with them. She wondered what it would feel like to have his strong arms wrapped around her. She let out a sign and kept watching him.

She hadn't even realised until now, that Lancelot's snoring at stopped. She slowly moved her eyes from Dagonet and met eyes with Lancelot. He had a smirk on his face, watching her with amusement. He looked between Dagonet and Katharina, before shaking his head and stumbling away into the forest.

Bors rode into camp yelling with Tristan and Arthur not far behind him. "Dag, come on. I want to get back to the wall before dark." His voice was too loud for the morning. He soon disappeared as he walked into the forest the way Lancelot vanished a moment ago, shouting was soon heard. "Come on you bastards, get a move on."

Arthur and Tristan sat on their horses, patiently waiting. Out the corner of her eye, her attention went back to Dagonet, who was packing. She didn't realise Tristan had rode over to her until he spoke.

"Katharina, pack." He said it softly but it was still a demand. Snapping out of her trance, she jumped up and started folding Dagonet's blanket.

Lancelot, Gawain, Galahad and Lothar walked back into camp looking wet but slightly clean. Bors was walking behind him, looking like he was rounding up sheep instead of Knights.

They finally left camp and headed for Hadrian's Wall. Lothar and she weren't on speaking terms at the moment, he was keeping a clear distance away. The sadness creeping into her chest and the slight string of her hip wound wasn't making her mood the best, or the ride to the Wall.

...

It was almost dark when they spotted Hadrian's Wall. She had heard stories and rumours of Hadrian's Wall but none of them were true. The Wall was huge, it looked like it never ended.

"Welcome to Hadrian's Wall." Arthur smiled at the two stunned siblings, as they rode in pairs towards the gate.

She wasn't sure what to do now that they were finally here, but she deicide she'd deal with it when the subject came up.

They followed Arthur, entering Hadrian's Wall and rode into a court yard. Some men stepped forward and took their horses reins, Bors was the first to get off his horse.

"I could use a drink."

"I'll buy you the first one." Lothar patted Bors on the shoulder and they started walking out of the court yard.

"Lothar!" He spun around to his sister.

"Don't worry Kat, I'll be in bed before the sun rises for a new day." Katharina was about to chase after her brother when someone stepped into front of her.

"Leave him be, his a big boy."

"Lancelot get out of my way. You don't know my brother, he always finds trouble."

"You look tired, why don't you sleep and I'll keep an eye on Lothar."

"I'm sure you would encourage him." She hissed back at the smirking Lancelot.

Dagonet stepped in, joining the conversation. "Lancelot is right, you look tired. I'm going to the tavern, I'll watch out for your brother. Tristan." Before she could argue. Dagonet and Lancelot were walking in the same direction as Bors and Lothar. Galahad, Gawain and Arthur must have left in the argument because it was only Tristan and her in the court yard.

"You have nothing to worry about." Tristan started walking away, leaving her trailing behind him.

When they entered the halls, she finally spoke up. "Heard you don't talk much, last I remember we use to talk a lot."

"Of course we talk."

"And the knights?"

"Emotion gets you killed in battle." His bored tone was starting to irate her.

"Then why the exception of me?"

"I've lost enough time without you or Lothar in my life, I don't want to miss anymore." A spark of her older brother back home filled his eyes for a minute, before it was gone again.

"But you'll still stay hiding to protect." Tristan nodded. Katharina and he always had a connection, it was nice to have someone who understands him and not fight him. Tristan stopped at a door, not far from his own.

"This is your room, Lothar is next door and i'm across from you. If you can't find me, knock on one of the other doors and one of the knights will help you." Tristan went to walk away but Katharina pulled him into an embrace before he could disappear.

"Night Tristan."

"Night." She went to step though her door, when Tristan spoke again. "Don't worry about our brother, Dagonet will look after him." Tristan turned around and went into his own bedroom.

She walked into the room, shutting the door behind her. It might not seem like much too some people but it was a lot to her. Sleeping in a clean bed, instead of a rundown place was going to be strange. Looking around the room, there was candle lit and a cloth hanging in the middle of the room. It was see through enough to see the shape of a bath. She hadn't had a warm bath for years, the best she could get was the river. Without thinking twice, she took her clothes off and hoped into the warm bath. She wrote herself a metal note to say thank you to Arthur.

After washing the dirt and blood off, leaving her skin clean and her hair smelling sweet, she got out of the bath and put the white nightgown on. Feeling at peace and relaxed, Katharina crawled into the soft bed and started drifting to sleep, even though she had a million questions running through her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

She woke up in heaven, or at least that's what it felt like. The soft blankets and bed with the warm sun shining was refreshing. She was so court up, she didn't realise someone else was in the room. A woman with red hair was looking through the clothes in the wardrobe.

"Morning Dear." The woman smiled at her before turning back to the wardrobe and pulling out a dress. She held it back and frowned at it, looking between Katharina and the dress. "This should fit you."

"Could I wear a pair of pants?" The woman smiled at her and picked up the male clothes from the chair next to her.

"Bors said you wouldn't want to wear a dress, but there's no harm in trying." The name Bors, reminded her of the stories he was telling her brother about his family and lover. "I'm Vanora, it's nice to meet you dear. Why don't you get dressed and come down to the tavern for some breakfast." Katharina rising from the bed, a hiss escaped her lips at the pressure on her hip. "You alright dear?" Vanora was standing in front of her before she could answer.

"Nothing serious, I'll meet you down at the tavern." She smiled at the woman and watched her leave, even though Vanora looked like she wanted to protest.

A few moments later she walked out of her room and she ran into Gawain, almost falling over if it hadn't been for him catching her. "Are you alright?"

"My apologies, I wasn't watching."

"That alright, is there a chance you have seen Galahad around?" Before she could get a chance to answer, Dagonet came around the corner.

"At the Tavern last I checked."

"Already?" He nodded his head at Gawain. "Well I'll be heading ther-" Lothar's door opened, instead of her brother coming out, a woman did.

"Did she just walk out of Lothar's room?" She was double checking. Gawain shook his head, looking ready to burst into laughter.

"He went to bed alone, I have no idea how a woman got in there." Dagonet was staring at Lothar's door with a frown. She was about to tell Dagonet not to worry about it, when the devil himself opened the door getting his clothes on straight.

When he finally looked up, he froze in front of them, giving her an innocent smile. "Ahhh...that...you..." He gave up and waited, but nothing happened. She didn't start ranting on like usual. She wasn't on the mood to put up with her brother's troubles this early in the morning.

Instead of commenting on her brother's actions, she turned around ignoring the last few minutes and headed for search of the Tavern. Gawain couldn't help the grin on his face at the reactions of the siblings, and followed her. Dagonet wasn't far behind them, shaking his head at the young one.

Lothar raced after them, yelling to his sister. "Aren't you going to say something?" She looked at him sideways, as he jogged up beside her. "You did see the woman right?" she nodded her head silently. "And you're not yelling?" she nodded again. "but-" She stopped walking almost making him bump into her.

"Stop questioning it while you still can." She gave Lothar a sarcastic smiled before entering the Tavern.

"So you're in a good mood?" She left out a frustrated sign.

"Keep pesting her, she won't." Tristan spoke from the end of the table, looking up beneath the curtain of hair. She sat down beside him and Galahad. "Eat." She rolled her eyes at her older brother, in other cases she would have been the one telling Lothar the same. Vanora placed a bowl of soup in front of her, she wrapped her fingers around the bowl warming up her fingers.

"You'll need your strength today, Arthur wants you _all _at the arena for practice." Gawain said before digging into his own soup.

"That's after the meeting, there's training." Dagonet added after him. She had a fair idea what that meeting was going to be about.

She couldn't help the groan escape her at taking her own sip of the soup. The last time she had anything this good, was cooked by her mother, not to mention she wasn't the one cooking breakfast. "Vanora this is brilliant." Her brother spoke his opinion before she could, she nodded her head agreeing with the younger one.

Once she finished her bowl, it soon vanished and she was following the knights into building to the great hall. Lothar was confidently walking beside Galahad to the large wooden doors, while she felt unsure about the situation. She took a quick glance at her older brother walking beside her and signed, she wasn't ready to find out that Lothar and she were going to be leaving this fort, the knights and most of all, the brother they just found.

The two roman guards opened the wooden doors, while they walked through them. Another sign escaped her at the sound of the doors closing behind her, sealing their fate. That's when she noticed for the first time, the round table in the middle of the room with many chairs surrounding it sides. Only seven of those chairs were taken, while the other remained empty. She took that moment to thank however was listening that her brother was still among the living instead of the dead with so many of his fallen brothers.

"Katharina, why don't you take a sit." Arthurs voice run through the room. She realised that her brother had already taken a spot, leaving her behind like an idiot. In saying that she didn't feel comfortable in taking someone else seat, though she didn't want to be difficult she walked towards Tristan and took the seat next to him. It remind her of the old days, when she would stay by his side while she felt exposed or uncomfortable. She had thought after all the years without her brother and defending for herself she would have grown out of it, it seems not.

"Knights, I've called you all here for this meeting at Tristan's request," Arthur said plainly. Though it surprised her why _Tristan _had called it. Maybe he had changed his mind about wanting them around. "We are here to discuss Katharina and Lothar." She couldn't help but frown at his tone, he sounded like they weren't in the room. Seeing her face, Arthur nodded his head in respect showing he didn't mean any harm.

She could tell this was going to be a meeting, she could see the same thoughts running through Lothar's head as he got in a better position, draping his legs over the arm chair. "So what are you going to do with us?" Lothar was lucky he was sitting a far distance away from her or she would have knocked him one.

"You could stay here...or travel on your way." She saw Arthur give Tristan a quick look, she doubted he could read any emotions in the mask her brother was holding.

"Here." Was the only word that slipped out of Tristan.

"I wouldn't disagree with that." Lancelot sent a smirk her way, which she ignored to her best abilities.

"It would be good not to be the youngest anymore." She couldn't help but smile as Galahad sent glance at her younger brother.

"You'll always be the pup." Bors loud voice echoed through the room.

It seemed like everyone had some agreement with them staying, she was the only one with doubts. "That cant possible happen." The words came out before she could sentence them out less harsh.

"And why not lass?" She closed her eyes as Bors voice came defensive.

"Give me a good reason." The comment from Lothar court her attention, she could hear how much he wanted to stay. Have a place to call home, a bed, maybe even a family. She hated for his hopes to be so high when they still had no idea what could happen now or in a few days time.

"Expenses?" She aimed her question to Arthur.

"Taken care of." She raised her eyebrows at him in disbelieve.

"I won't allow it." Arguing back at him. She's spent all her life looking after her brother and herself and nothing _ever _cam for free, there will always be a price.

"Kat!" Lothar hissed at her but she kept her attention at Arthur.

"You could work." Work, she almost winced at the word. Working wasn't something she had done willingly, either it was stealing or labour and maybe a few Romans here and there.

"And Lothar?"

"Oh come on Kat." She knew how much he hated working, but she'd be dammed to hell if he didn't lift his game and work his share for living.

"I'm sure I could find a job." Arthur seemed to come up with all the answers, never missing a beat to answer them. She nodded her head in agreement. "You'll keep your present rooms and start working tomorrow." Arthur rose from the table, closing the meeting, before walking out of the room.

"Cant wait to see you in a dress." She watched Lancelot disappear with the others following slowly behind.

"You couldn't leave well enough behind." Her frown deepened at Lothar's remark.

"Believe it or not, you are going to have to grow up and keep a living. There isn't always going to be someone watching your back and looking after you. Grow _up."_ Before he could mark another idiotic comment, she left the conference room

...

It wasn't hard to find, once she got her emotions under control , and patched up her wound she went exploring. It took her some pushing to get through the crowd of people watching the show in the arena, the knights were practicing. She leaning against the wooden fence, she could help but admire the skilled movements of the knights. Each one having their own style and successful. Bors bulked frame was towering over a roman solider as he attacked him with an axe.

_She dodged the swing as __Gerogery aimed the axe at her, it missed her head and landed in the grass at her feet. She didn't have enough time to catch her breath before another swing came, a sword. She brought her own sword up in time to block it. He advanced on her, she walked backwards following his footsteps until she tripped over a log. "Yield?"_

"_Never." Before she could make another move her brother had the point of his sword to her neck._

"_I'd rather not kill you sister." She frowned at his smirk._

"_Fine." Pouting she waited for her brother to remove the sword so she could stand, though it never moved._

"_What do you say?" He was teasing her, she hated losing and he was rubbing it in. _

"_I won't." She stated stubbornly._

"_Say it?" The sword was suddenly dropped as he bent down to tingle her sides, making her gasp for air. "The word?" _

"_Stop please." She begged him, but it didn't stop._

"_I-I-I Yield." She yelled at the top of her voice as it came out in giggling. Gerogery grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stand. _

"_Now that wasn't so hard was it?" She shook her head as her brother smiled brightly at her. She dusted off her dress and sign at how dirty it was, mother was going to have her head for this. _

_She watched her brother move as his black hair sticked up in different places from their fight, he picked up his stick throwing it of the foot path for no one to trip upon, she followed him, throwing her own in the same direction. She rather liked the stick, it fix perfect in her small hand, but she could always find another one for their next game. _

_She couldn't help but frown as her brother starting running towards their house, yelling about his victory. "She Yields, She yields! Yield! Yield! Yield!" _A push in her lower back caught her attention, she hear everyone yelling the word 'Yield' as Bors had the axe against the Romans neck. The roman slammed his hand down on the ground, singling that he yield. Bors pulled back with a wide smile and left the roman lying on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Yes she didn't want to take anything for free, but doing this was not what she had in mind. In saying that she was never one to back down. She dug through the basket and pulled out another bed sheet, hanging it on the line. Laundry was not her cup of tea, she had done many things in her life but laundry was never her best. Her clothes usually got washed when she'd take a dip in the river, and she refused to do Lothar's washing for him. However she should be thankful for not having Lothar's job. His was to help around with the horses and that included cleaning stables.

She grabbed a bed sheet from the basket and folded it over the line, a dark shadow appeared on from behind her. "You seem to be enjoying yourself." She met eyes with a smiling Gawain, she shook her head at him.

"I could do this every day." She spoke in a sarcastic voice, showing her true thoughts on her job. Gawain took the tone in account before making his way out the gates of the wall, he had training with the knights. She watched him disappear as the Romans shut the gates behind him, she wished she could be out there now with a sword in her hand instead of the linen.

Her eyes caught movement to her right, she watched a few of the other maids came out with baskets of washing. They all seemed to keep a distance for her, giving her calculated looks. No doubt the news of Lothar Katharina arrival had spread through the fort, a Samaritan woman would have been the gossip. She signed at the thought of the attention she would get, already it was happening. She ignored the stares and continued on with her work.

She was grateful for the end of the day, though she was more willing to escape the eyes of people. The maids in the laundry department gossiped like old hags, making it almost impossible to ignore them when she was so used to keeping her eyes and ears on alert for any danger.

Her feet led her to the tavern, she had to watch each step carefully to not trip over the hem of her dress. It seemed Lancelot's wishes came true, she was given a plain dress, making her look like the rest of the maids. She could deal with woads, Romans, even Saxons but a dress was something she had grown out off. The years of dressing as a male had rubbed off on her, making her feel vulnerable in the fabric that hugged her skin.

Horse shit was the first sentence she heard when walking into the tavern, her brother's voice drifting towards her. It was soon followed by laughter from a few knights. She was happy to see the sadness in Galahad fade as he joked around with Lothar, Gawain and Lancelot. Of course it might have something to do with the drinks in their hands.

"Ah, she has finally blessed us with her presence." Lothar held the drink towards her, indicating she should join them.

Lancelot turned around with a small on his lips that soon shifted to a trademark smirk. "I see you've dressed up for me." He held his arms out, but she only walked pass to the spot next to Galahad instead of the spot on Lancelot's lap. "Oh come on, I know you can't resist me." She wasn't sure if that was the alcohol talking or just his ego.

"Well you'll just have to keep looking." She smiled back to him, enjoying the little flirting.

"And _why _is that?" Lancelot seemed to be outraged about the idea but she knew it was all fun and games because of the smirk still in place.

"Galahad has already claimed me." The young man beside her spat his drink across the table as he turned red at the laughter. She pulled him closer, putting an arm around his shoulder, making the man embarrassed more than she already had.

"I'm not sure Galahad could handle a true Samaritan woman, they have more fire than the usual wrench." Lancelot's words made the young knight frown.

"That's enough!" Lothar's voice was heard over the top of the knights. "That's my sister you're talking about, I'd rather not have any conversation including that subject and my sister _together."_ He pulled it off as a joke, but she was sure the knights also heard the truth in his words, like she did.

She hadn't noticed that during their chatter the tavern had filled up quickly and she could see the red head woman rushing around to each table. Even though her feet disagreed with her, she stood up and walked towards the bar. "Vanora would you like some help?" the woman glance up at her, looking clam about her situation even though the night was getting busy.

"I'm fine Katharina, why don't you head back to the knights table and enjoy the night with them." Before she could say another word, Vanora carried a tray of drinks over to a table of Romans.

Katharina looked in the direction of table to find all the knights there except Arthur. She couldn't help but scan over each man. Lothar seemed to fit into their group, which she found odd. No one would think the wiser of him only spending a few days with the men, they seemed like a close group but was somehow able to open up for her brother and unbelievably her as well.

Glancing over her brother, he sat in the corner of their table keeping to himself. She wasn't sure whether he was paying attention to the men at the table or watching something else, his eyes stayed hidden beneath the hair. She could tell his face was an emotionless mask, the only thing that gave away the older brother she remembers is the tattoos on each cheek. Tattoos were a tradition in their village, there was a number of reasons why people revised a tattoo. It represented the achievement of the person's life. One of them was the person first kill, another one that even women revise is marriage. Of course, her brother had the two tattoos on his face, one for his first kill and the other was unknown. She never found out why he was given it. She lifted her fingers to her right cheek were her own tattoo was marked from her first successful hunt. Lothar skin was untouched except for the tattoo every child got when they turn 6, she was half surprised that her brother hadn't ambushed her years ago about his own tattoo for his kill, but he never spoke a word about it.

Ignoring Vanora words, she filled some drinks at the bar and started serving the men. This job she was familiar with, having to make some money she had taken a job at one of the estates at a tavern. She couldn't leave Vanora to do all the work, sometimes a woman needed help even if they won't admit. She spent the remainder of her night refill drinks, pushing away hands and swaying around the women who craved for the attention of the men.

However one of those hands had managed to get hold of her, even though he only had a woman in his lap a few moments ago. "Relax." The voice made her wince as he shouted to loud. She turned around to look at the drunken Lancelot with a raise eyebrow. "On second thought you should refill me." He held his cup upside down to show that it was dry.

"I think you've have enough for one night." He shook his head at her words. "You're wasted." He still tried to tell her he was fine even though his words were slurring together hardly making any sense.

"I'll help him to his room." Dagonet stood up, bring the knight next to her to a stand. His whole weight looked to be leaning on Dagonet, but it didn't seem to mind him. Dagonet frame showed that the alcohol had hardly had an effect on him as it had on a few of the others.

She watched the giant take Lancelot out of the tavern with Galahad, Gawain and Lothar trailing slowly behind them. She notice she hadn't seen the loudest of the knights around, but sure enough, he was leaning against the bar sweet talking Vanora. He didn't seem like he was getting anywhere with her, as she cradled the youngest of their children.

"Would you care for a walk?" She felt her heart jump start as her silent brother spoke behind her. It was the first words he had spoken to her since saying goodnight. In answer she held her arm out to him, he carefully threaded his arm in hers.

She wasn't sure where they were going, but she did notice the fort looked different at night time than it did in the day. The busy praying eyes and loud voices had disappeared, leaving the streets abandon with drunken men walking home. It gave her time to actually listen to the nights sounds. A few crickets singing, the wind disturbing her hair as she spent time with Tristan. She noticed that his usual stride had shorten, making it easier for her to stroll with him. A smile came to her lips as she remembered him doing the same thing when they were younger, only to realise she was going to have to be the one to start a conversation like always and there was one question that was bugging her.

"How-w." She took a breath, rethinking her question. "What do they think of us?" He knew who she was talking about, and also the hidden question. He had spent most of the evening observing his two siblings, still at the stage of not believing that his family, what's left of them, was standing a few feet from him.

"You're family." The words made her chest hurt. It was silly, but to hear those words from her meant a lot.

"Lothar and I are your family." She wasn't sure if that came out right and hoped to hell he understood her. She could feel the frown deepen as he stayed silent, taking them up stairs to look over the wall. She kept her eyes on him, watching as he leaned forward on the stone wall, looking over the forest. She watched his tense shoulders finally loosen up as he breathed in the air around them.

"15 years, and that's not including the training." Her throat felt thick at the mention of the long years without her brother. "We have shared blood and sweat in the roughest of times." The words faded into the wind as his quiet voice spoke with power. "They are my brothers, as same as Lothar is my brother and you are my sister." He turned to faced her, showing some emotion on his face. Love? Passion? Sadness? He stroked my cheek, tracing the tattoo lying there as he stared at me. "You are my family, you are also their family." She watched him walk away, his cloak flying behind him as the wind howled.

...

She could help but smile while eating the bread for breakfast the next morning. Lancelot was sitting opposite her with his head on his arms, groaning at the hangover. "Told you, you had enough." She made her voice that little bit louder to irate him. Resting his chin on his arm, he sent her an annoyed glare before groaning like a girl.

Another man slumped over the table, looking worst for wear. "Drink some water." She passed the cup across the table to Lothar, who greedy drunk the liquid.

"And what about me?" She raised her eyebrow at the curly knight.

"You're old enough and ugly enough to look after yourself." She was given a glare from Lancelot before he went back to laying his head on his arms. She couldn't help but smile at him, he wasn't even in the mood to make a smart ass comment after she called him imperfect.

The table soon filled with the rest of the knights, Tristan, Dagonet and Bors seemed to be the only ones not nursing a headache, even she can say her head felt heavy from a couple of drinks last night. Vanora passed bread to the newly arrived, making Katharina realise that everyone had their own seat. They somehow made space for Lothar and her into their seating arrangements, it reminded her of the round table. Lothar was placed between Lancelot and Galahad across from her, while she sat flanked by Gawain and Dagonet with Bors and Tristan at each end of the table. She imagined Arthur would place himself between Bors and Lancelot whenever he decides to escape his office and join the men.

Her hands became empty as she finally finished off the rest of her bread, she watched the knights around her. She was always astonished, feeling dreamlike than real. But it was real, the pain on her hip was proof of that day. She stared at the fine lines in the wooden table only to observe the large hands picking off small crunches of bread. An action so simple made them beautiful, whether it was shaping an axe or eating bread. A small blush appeared on her cheek, those hands were Dragonets. Even with the scar over his eye, he has a presence that calmed people or at least calmed her. Calm was something her body rarely felt, almost as if it's forbidden. Yet she felt it sitting here, whether it was because of the man sitting beside her or the table of knights, she wasn't sure.

Though the calmness soon left as she realise the men were walking away from the tavern, getting on with their daily activities, only reminded her of the job she was assigned it.

Lothar signed as the thought of the number of stables and horses waiting for him to clean and take care after. With the years travelling horses was something he had grown to, but no horse could ever compare to his horse Buck. The black horse and he had formed a friendship, it was always Katharina and Buck to save his ass when trouble came. "Adira needs a ride." He looked across at his sister.

She stared back with a gloomy emotion, feeling sorry for leaving Adira alone in an unfamiliar place. "I'm sure Buck could do with a ride." This time she smiled at Lothar as an idea formed in her head.

"Well we can't disappoint them, we better take them for a ride." He stood up, feeling the excited running through his veins at the idea.

"I'll meet you in the stables after I finish." She noticed the thrill in his eyes dim at the plan of waiting but didn't push, only nodded at her. "You better find Jols and I'll head to washing room."

"That won't be necessary." Vanora walked over to the two siblings, drying her hands. "You've been moved from the _laundry, _to the tavern."

"The tavern?"

"You have Gawain to thank, he spoke to Arthur about your discomfort and I needed a hand around the tavern." The kind hearts woman smiled at her facing her brother. "And you need to find Jols before he makes you shovel horse shit again."

"What about my discomfort?" Lothar started to give Vanora the charming face that most women fell for.

"Get!" Vanora seemed unfazed about Lothar, shooing him out of the tavern before turning to Katharina. "Help me clean a last couple of tables than we can head home." She had no doubt that home meant Vanora, a house that's meant to hold eleven children. She grabbed the cloth Vanora offered her and moved to the table a couple of Romans were eating a few moment ago.

Upon finishing she followed Vanora through the streets of the fort, trying to remember the way because no doubt she'll come here quite a bit with her stay at the fort.

She could hear the chaos already from the house Vanora and her were standing in front. She took a deep breath as the woman in front of her pushed her way into the house. "Mummy!" The calls and running feet sounded as she watched a group of children run for the women. She watched as each one wrapped their small arms around their mother, she caught site of a younger boy pecking out around Vanora looking at Katharina with curious eyes. "Mummy, who's the woman?" Vanora turned to the side revealing the children who were now staring at the Katharina.

"That's Katharina, she's a friend of mine." Vanora flashed her a smile before moving further into the house.

"Is she a friend of daddy?" one of the girls yelled as their mother disappeared around the corner.

"Yes." That word seemed to be her undoing because the children were unexpectedly surrounding her as they were a few moments go. They were all shouting at her, trying to get a word with her. Mostly she heard numbers been said, each on introducing themselves. "Katharina dear, would you mind brings Nine to me." Vanora voice rang over the top of the excited children.

She searched the children wondering which one was nine, she couldn't match faces with names. "Which one of you are Nine?" The silence fell over them, a couple pointed a finger at the young boy who had first caught sight of her.

She smiled at him, trying to show she meant no harm. The boy stepped forward and lifted his arms up to be carried. She grinned as it reminded her of Lothar when he was younger. She gladly pulled him up, resting him on hip as she followed the footsteps Vanora had gone to enter the kitchen. "Daddy's friend is a friend of mine." His words came out slow and rough as he leaned his head against her shoulder, playing with the strands of hair.

She walked over to Vanora who was stirring a pot on the fire, the woman looked over her shoulder and smiled at me. "Sit him on the table." Doing as she said, he still didn't let go of the strand of hair and kept fiddling with it even when Vanora sat down in front of him with a bowl of soup. Vanora blew on the spoon before feeding it to the four year old. He kept his brown eyes trained on Katharina as his mother feed him the hot soup. "He caught a horrible cold last week, hasn't let up yet." Katharina could see the light sweat collecting o his forehead on his pale skin, though he was sick, he still held himself strong.

"Has he seen a doctor?" it was unlikely, she could check Nine herself if that was the case.

"Dagonet came the other day before he left for the last mission. Gave me some herbs for the soup." Vanora feed Nine another spoonful. She went to speak again when she was interrupted by the yelling in the next room. "There at it again. Kat would you?"She passed the spoon to Katharina before she could answer. Katharina placed herself in the seat Vanora had vacant before, holding the bowl in her hands, she scooped another spoonful and continued what Vanora had started. There was laughing and Vanora voice yelling before a door was slammed, the red head woman stood at the doorway with her hands in her hips. "I'm heading to the tavern, the kids are with me. You can have the afternoon off, but I need you tonight." Nine hoped off the table and started heading towards his mother. "Nine, I want you resting." Vanora run a hand through Nine's brown hair, smoothing the boy. "Katharina would you watch an eye on him?"

Katharina focused her attention on the tired boy. "Of course." She held her hand out to Nine, holding his small one in hers. "I'll just get my book and we'll return here." Vanora nodded her head in agreement , heading towards the tavern.

Once she disappeared, Nine looked up at her waiting. She squeezed his hand before exiting the house and making their way to her room.

They passed through the street, swaying inbetween people. She felt a tug on her hand as her arm felt like it was stretching with each step. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw a wide yawn came from the boy's mouth. She picked him up before another yawn could escape. He wrapped his arms around her neck and played with her wavy hair, twirling it around his fingers.

They hadn't passed any of the knights or her brother while they made their trip to her bedroom. She sat the tired boy on her bed and turned around to her saddle bag, fishing through it to find her book. Her fingers traced the lines of the batted up book. It was her only book, it had been read many times over, not to mention it was a gift from her mother. Turning around she found Nine curled up on her bed sleeping, he looked dead to the world and she didn't have the heart to wake the peaceful looking boy. Crawling up on the bed, she laid her own head down and watched the small child breath.

"Katharina, Katharina." The smoothing voice pulled her from her sleep. Her eyes open to see Dagonet standing over her, she gave him a soft smile. "Its time to wake up, Vanoraneeds you down at the tavern." She turned her head to the side and frowned at the darkness outside her window.

"Where's are Nine?"

"I'm here." Nines voice came from the same spot he was sleeping in when she closed her eyes. She frowned at the sweat collecting on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Her eyes scanned him over as Dagonet gave handed him a cup of warm liquid.

"I check him before waking you. Drink up." He mentioned to Nine as he made a face at the cup after taking a sip.

While Nine drank, Katharina tied her hair up and slipped on her cloak before following the ready Dagonet and Nine to the tavern.


End file.
